Back in Time
by MissRonilWazlib
Summary: What happens when second generation meets first? Albus Potter finds a time turner, and brings the cousins to 1996. Going to be some Romance, some Drama, and minor language.
1. Time Turned

**Disclaimer: if I was J.K** Rowling **, this story would be published**

 **A/N: in this story, Teddy is 19, Victoire is 18, Dominique is 16, Louis is 14, Molly is 16, Lucy is 15, Fred is 14, Roxanne is 13, Rose is 12, Hugo is 10, James is 14, Albus is 12, and Lily is 10.**

It was a normal day at the Burrow. If that sort of thing existed. Being a Weasley was never easy , and in this case being Victoire Weasley was definitely not.

Victoire and Teddy had been left to babysit the kids for the day, knowing perfectly well the chaos was only about to begin.

It had all started when Albus was looking through his Mum's old bedroom, and had seen a bag of Hermione's. He had opened it and pulled out a necklace. Marveling in his discovery, he showed his cousins, and the whole lot of them saw.

The room swirled, and next thing they knew, there were two more people in there.

It seemed it was a younger Ginny and Hermione . "Ah!" they screamed in unison . "Mummy?" Lily asked looking at Ginny confused. "Mummy? Me? Who? How? Huh?" Ginny said confused. "Ted that was a TIME Turner!" Victoire realized.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, and this is Hermione Granger." "No, you aren't." Hugo protested. "They must be weasleys Ginny, look at the hair." Hermione pointed out . "I'm Teddy Lupin. This is Victoire , Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne , Rose and Hugo Weasley. Those are James, Albus and Lily Potter." Teddy explained . "Teddy LUPIN?" Hermione asked. "I don't have this many Weasley cousins, and there are no Potters." Ginny said at the same time .

"What year is it?" Teddy asked politely. "It's 1996." Hermione said. "We're from 2018." Teddy sighed. "And Albus here kindly transported us here using Hermione's time Turner."

Ginny brought everyone downstairs. "Mum these are Weasleys from the future." Teddy, Victoire, and Dominique made sure that each kid stayed put.  
"we need to get you kids back to your time, but I want to know everything. We will be obliviated later." Molly Weasley said.  
"I'm Teddy Lupin." "LUPIN?" "My parents are Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks ." a woman with pink hair laughed. " I told Remus I loved him. Here you are, living proof ." Tonks snorted. "your my mum?" "well yeah. What am I like in your time?" The kids shifted uncomfortable . "I'm dead aren't I?" Tonks sighed. Teddy nodded his head. Ginny let out a cry of shock.  
"I'm Victoire Weasley. My sister is Dominique, and my brother is Louis." "Which Weasley is your parent?" a younger Ron asked. "Bill. And my mum is Fleur Delacour."  
Heads turned toward the beautiful veela in the back of the room. "See Bill? vee do get togever after all. " The veela smiled . Bill blushed.  
"I'm Molly. My sister is Lucy. My father is Percy Weasley. My mum is Audrey."  
Molly Weasley sobbed loudly. "Percy comes back?" "where's he now?" Lucy asked. The sobs took over though. Fred and George moved towards the front. "Hey look, Daddy still has an ear!" Roxanne giggled. "One of my babies loses an ear?" Mrs Weasley sobbed. "Is it me?" "Or me?" "Which one is which?" Fred asked. "Come on, you've got to see us all the time." "Actually, Uncle Fred die-" "FRED DIES?" The weasleys yelled.  
Fred looked startled.  
Rose broke the silence. "I'm Rose. This is Hugo." she said.  
Hugo walked over to Ron, and sat on his lap. "That's our daddy." Rose explained. "No! Ronnikins ? A daddy?" George laughed. "And that's our mummy." Rose said, pointing to Hermione.  
Hermione blushed as Red as the Weasley hair. Ron did too. Harry laughed, and Ginny elbowed Hermione. Fred whistled . "Ron eh ?"  
lily spoke up last, after the laughter died down. "I'm Lily Luna Potter." "Oh the potters hang out with the Weasleys?" Ron asked. "No, the potters Are weasleys." "that means...That Ginny? And Harry?" George and Fred burst into giggles. Ron looked shocked, while Ginny looked at Harry happily. "I'm Albus Severus Potter." "Severus ?" Harry laughed. "Nice one. Why would I name someone after Snape?" "he was one of the bravest men you ever knee." "I must have been mistaken "  
"I'm James Sirius Potter." Lupin laughed. "You must be a prankster." The room chuckled.

"Oh, and I have to tell you something, I'm practicing telling people ." Victoire said. "I'm Pregnant." "in 2018 I'm going to be a GREAT GRANDMA ?" Mrs Weasley yelled.

Haha cliffhanger! I hope you like it, its my first FanFic! The next one should be out tomorrow, or...…..next week :) 


	2. Solutions

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling sorry** **J**

"In 2018, my daughter will be PREGNANT?" Fleur shrieked. "Are you married?"

"Erm….No?" Victoire mumbled.

"NO?" "How about we wait until 2018 to talk about this?" Victoire suggested. "Oh vine, but believe me young lady, in 2018 you vill be punished! We do have more important matters to discuss. Ow are you going to get home?" Fleur said.

"AS long as they have the time turner, they can get home." Hermione said. "You do have it, right?"

Everyone looked at Albus. "Um…When the room was swirling, I sort of dropped it?" Albus admitted. "YOU DID WHAT?" James yelled. "Oh hush James, you would have done the same thing." Albus snapped.

"Well if they don't have it, there's no way to get home. It takes months to get permission from the Ministry. And you don't have months. Your only hope is that one of us from your time, finds the time turner, and comes to get you." Hermione said.

"Mione, are you sure there's _no_ other way?" Ron asked.

"For your information Ronald, I know as much possible about time turners, McGonagall made sure of it." Hermione snapped. "Right, sorry Mione." Ron blushed.

"Ow are they going to get home then?" Fleur asked. "They _can't_. My goodness, don't you people listen?" Hermione snapped. Lily was starting to cry. "B-B-But th-then we won't be ab-le to s-see Mummy or D-Daddy ag-gain." She sobbed. "Technically Lily, Mum and Dad _are_ here. Just younger versions of themselves." James reminded her.

"Mummy?" Lily looked up into Ginny's eyes. "Yes Lily?" Ginny said, taking pity on the little girl. "C-can I sit on your l-lap?" "Of course." Ginny smiled reassuringly, as Lily climbed into her lap and cried onto Ginny's shoulder. "I feel like a mum!" Ginny mouthed.

They sat in silence, waiting for what would happen.

"Fred! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"Georgie, I think I am!"

"Freddo, let's do it?"

"Yes Let's!"

"Fred and I"

"Made a thing you see."

"It's not quite perfect."  
"And a bit dangerous."

"But it works all the same."

"It's a necklace"

"To buy for a special someone"

"But little do they know"

"It will bring you to the future."

"For 1 minute at a time."  
"If Harry Jr goes back."

"And finds the time turner."

"And brings it back"

"They can get home"

Hermione looked at the twins with a look of pure disgust. "If it's not complete, you can't test it on CHILDREN from the FUTURE." She snapped.

"I think it's a brilliant idea Mione." Ron smirked. "Of course you do _Ronald._ " Hermione snapped.

"I think we should try it." Ginny said quietly. "Oh alright, but if it fails, I told you so." Hermione rolled her eyes expertly.

 **(A/N: This product I just made up, it was never a Weasley product, and it's just here for the benefit of the story)**

"I don't think Albus should do it though. Someone older." Dominique said.

"Veela Jr is right. How about Lupin?" Fred said.  
Teddy looked at the kids. "Fine." He said. George grabbed the necklace, and got ready to put it on.

"Hopefully this works." Teddy said. Victoire looked at him, worried out of her mind. "Teddy wait!" she yelled. Teddy stopped. Victoire planted a kiss on Teddy's lips. The twins whistled, and the cousins looked, in shock at Victoire.

Teddy disappeared, and was transported to the Burrow. Looking up at a calendar on the wall, he saw that the year was 20 _19_. He was a year too late! Frantically, he searched for something resembling the time turner, but was whisked back to 1996.

" . ." He panted, the adventure leaving him out of breath. Victoire engulfed him in a giant hug. "Thank Goodness." She whispered into his shoulder.

"Well _that_ was your last hope." Hermione told them. "It's getting late dearies. You should try and get to bed, we'll stay alert for someone from your time?" Mrs. Weasley said. "Ginny, Hermione, Victoire, Dominique, Molly, and Lucy will stay in Ginny's room." "Teddy, Fred, James, Louis, you'll be with the twins." "Ron, Harry, you're with Lily, Albus, Hugo, and Rose."

"Gin, we're having a sleepover." Hermione giggled. "Get them some pajamas."

They woke up the next morning, and nobody had come yet.

"How could I have been _so_ stupid?" Hermione exclaimed suddenly, causing everyone to jump out of their seats. "Of course!" Hermione scurried off to her bedroom.

"That's Hermione for you." Harry chuckled. "Always remembering things, then checking books." Ron added.

Hermione came back moments later. "I was just doing some light reading…." She began, slamming a giant book on the table.

 **(A/N: See what I did there? If you didn't, it was a reference to movie one, where Hermione says nearly the same thing :P)**

"That's light?" The table chorused.

 **(I did it again xD)**

"And I read a chapter on illegal things people have called the ministry out on doing, which _includes_ a section in which they talked about time turners. See here, it says " _Time Turners take months to get permission from for the ministry, but private resources have informed us that Ministry Officials have been 'borrowing' them, simply for their own pleasure. Although the officials followed the rules of Time Turners, they had no permission to use them. If they used the obliviation charm, which few did, then they had fixed up their errors, and would be returned to the present."_ But don't you see, it doesn't say HOW they are returned to the present. There's more too… " _One official, Gregory Manswith admitted to borrowing a time turner. He says that somewhere along his journey through time, he lost the time turner. He was forced to go to the ministry, and admit it, so he could go back to the present time. The ministry used a charm to send him into the present."_ They used a charm, the time turner isn't the only way! We just need to know what charm. I can look in a book, or Mr. Weasley, do you know?" Hermione said.

 **(A/N: None of this is true, I once again made it up…)**

HHAHAHAH Cliffhanger!


	3. TheENd

**Disclaimer: I am in no way shape or form Joanne Rowling. Just thought you ought to know…**

"Hermione, I think I do actually. But I'm not allowed to perform it. I would lose my job, and be sent to Azkaban." Mr. Weasley said, deep in thought. "But somebody else could perform it…"

"I'll do it!" Fleur volunteered. "I am vrum France. Vhat can they do to me?" She explained.

With a sigh of agreement, Fleur was chosen to do it.

"Fudge says that this spell will get the desired task done, and thats the most I can say Fleur. It is called _Oxi Wishli_. I think Fudge made it himself." Mr. Weasley chuckled. "Vhat about the obliviation?" Fleur asked, practicing the hand movement. "It's all included in the spell."

Fleur prepared to cast the spell. "WAIT! I want to say goodbye to my mum and dad first!" teddy said, engulfing them in a hug. Remus blushed, and Tonks smiled. "Be a good boy."

Fleur cast the spell, and the room swirled…

 **(A/N: This spell doesn't exist—do I really need to clarify that?)**

 **(A/N: Okay, so I was trying to figure out how to add some more romance into the story, so this is going to be a really cheesy, romantic chapter, but it's also going to have some good details. Sorry :P)**

In 1996:

"Vhy are ve all here? And vat is vhis ginormous book doing ere?" Fleur asked.

 **(PLS LET ME KNOW IF YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND FLEUR!)**

"I don't remember." Hermione admitted. "Well Mione, it's got to be your book." Ginny giggled.

"It is mine, but how did it get here?" Hermione wondered to herself.

"I had the strangest dream…." Mrs. Weasley said…..

In 2018:

"We are back!" Teddy yelled.

Yippee!

 **(A/N: Sorry the ending is super cheesy: P.)**


End file.
